Two piece paper lids for ice cream cartons basically comprise a skirt formed from a spiral wound tube or the like and a circular disk which is fitted into and crimped together with the paper skirt.
Because of the nature of ice cream products and other food products and the presence of moisture and wide temperature variations, such problems as separation of the disk from the skirt of the lid and sticking of the disk to the ice cream in the container are quite common. Furthermore, since both the skirt and the central disks must be printed in separate operations and with different stock, problems with registry of the printing of the skirt and color variations between the skirt and the disks are also quite common. Furthermore, the composite structure necessarily is subject to warpage and other undesireable effects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel two piece paper and plastic long-skirted lid for ice cream and food containers and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a paper and plastic long-skirted lid in which the paper portion thereof comprises a printed disk with tabs thereon that fit within a vacuum formed plastic shell such that the printing on the disk and its tabs are visible through the shell or along the top thereof to preclude the need for printing on the skirt of the lid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paper and plastic long-skirted lid for ice cream containers and the like which provide a maximum of space for printing and other indicia thereon and precludes contact between the food product and the paper portion of the lid.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.